coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Graeme Proctor
Graeme Proctor was the cellmate of David Platt at Larchfield Young Offenders Institute and later became his best friend. Having worked under the wing of Ashley Peacock as a butcher at Elliott & Son, he took up a window cleaning job in Weatherfield until June 2011. He dated Tina McIntyre before meeting her friend Xin Chiang. Graeme and Xin married in order for her to stay in the UK and having convinced immigration officials, Xin obtained a visa. Having developed genuine feelings for each other, the couple left Weatherfield for a new life in London. Biography 2008-2010: Arrival Having been sentenced to a stint inside Larchfield Young Offenders Institute for setting his gran's home on fire and throwing a pork pie at a neighbour, he met cellmate David Platt who had been sentenced in April 2008 for pushing his mother down the stairs of 8 Coronation Street and causing havoc in the street outside. Graeme's behaviour upon their first meeting made David feel that Graeme was "weird". Graeme returned to the area in November, after he'd telephoned David with news of his release from Larchfield, and having been thrown out of his home following an argument with his mother. David allowed Graeme to sleep on his sofa overnight, much to the dislike of David's girlfriend, Tina McIntyre. Graeme then pursued a job as a butcher at Elliott & Son, and worked under the watchful eye of Ashley Peacock. David's mother Gail eventually asked Graeme to move out of No.8, but he remained in Weatherfield to continue to be employed at the shop. 2010-2011: Getting together with Tina After the death of Tina's dad Joe, Tina became depressed and stopped eating. Graeme noticed this and befriended her. They began a relationship in late-June 2010. In October, while returning from work, Graeme was hit by Audrey Roberts' car which was driven by David, who was in a bad mood. The car stopped after hitting Graeme and David was found in the car after he fainted. Believing David attempted to kill him on purpose, Graeme was going to make sure David was sent down. However it was later transpired it wasn't David's fault as he had suffered an epileptic fit behind the wheel of the car. They made up and rekindled their friendship. On 6th December 2010, a tram crashed into Coronation Street destroying The Kabin, the Corner Shop and Graeme and Tina's flat above. On the night of the crash, Graeme lost his friend Ashley and he helped Peter Barlow and Nick Tilsley escape The Joinery, which left him devastated. When Ashley's widow Claire was in trouble with police for attacking Tracy Barlow on New Year's Eve, Graeme managed to get fake papers set up to help Claire escape to France with her sons Joshua and Freddie. 2011: Sham Wedding In 2011, while taking Tina out to The Royal Panda for Valentine's Day, they bumped into Tina's friend Xin Chiang who was working as a waitress. Having discovered that Xin was having problems with paying her rent, Graeme and Tina offered her a place to stay with them. Landlord Dev Alahan wanted to raise the rent, and Xin decided against it. Later on, Xin would have to be deported since she couldn't get a place on a nursing course. Tina came up with a plan to keep Xin in the country, if Graeme would marry her. He was a bit reluctant, but agreed. Graeme and Tina staged a break-up in the Rovers, and Graeme started a "relationship" with Xin. She later moved into the flat with Graeme following repair work after the tram crash. They later set up a fake backstory for their life together, and invited Emily Bishop and Norris Cole round for dinner and set up the place to look like it was Christmas in order to make it seem like they had been together a while. However, Norris became suspicious of the wedding. When they couldn't get a date to hold the ceremony, Graeme asked if they could celebrate a double wedding with David and his fiancée Kylie Turner. Norris spotted Graeme kissing Tina on the day of the wedding. While Tina attempted to keep Norris quiet, Graeme and Xin tied the knot. However, Norris confronted Graeme and Tina later, and confessed the truth to Rita Sullivan, who was disgusted and upset about being lied to. Norris also threatened that he would expose them when asked questions. However, Norris' friend Mary Taylor found out and phoned immigration, and they were arriving to interview the couple. Xin decided to flee and take the blame, but Graeme went to look for her and brought her back, and decided she couldn't take the blame. They managed to convince the immigration that it wasn't a scam, and Xin later got her visa. Graeme began to develop genuine feelings for Xin and they slept together. He later admitted he was in love with her and Xin told him to choose between her and Tina. Graeme eventually came clean to Tina, having chose Xin. Tina decided to report them to Immigration and have Xin deported, but eventually chose not to take revenge and forgave Graeme. He and Xin then left Weatherfield to start a new life together in London. Other information *Window cleaning duties were taken over by Tim Metcalfe in 2014, three years after Graeme's departure, when Emily Bishop mentioned that the Street hadn't had a window cleaner since he left. Background information *Craig Gazey was originally cast for a brief two-month stint as the cellmate of David Platt but after impressing Coronation Street bosses, joined the cast on a permanent basis. *Gazey said in an interview that he'd like to return to Coronation Street at some point in the future. First and last lines "Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen" (First line, after singing to himself (How Much Is) That Doggie in the Window?) --- "Tina..." (Final line, but is interrupted) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Convicts Category:1990 births Category:Residents of 3 Coronation Street Category:2008 debuts Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:2011 marriages Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:2011 departures Category:Butcher shop staff Category:Window cleaners Category:Residents of 9 Victoria Court